


Halo

by amwriting



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Guardian - Kyo, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not your average bodyguard AU, Singer - Yuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amwriting/pseuds/amwriting
Summary: "Angels have no philosophy but love."-Terri Guillemets-(AKA : Yuki is a celebrity, and Kyo is sent to Earth specifically to watch over him and keep him safe, under the disguise of a bodyguard)
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a rewrite of something I did for another fandom, but I was dying to try it out with these characters. 
> 
> Also if any of y'all have watched the TV show Supernatural, expect to see some similarities there too ;)
> 
> Alright let's get it goin'
> 
> ALSO, everyone is mostly the same age, that's important haha

Shigure opened the door for him. "So, here is where you and I get to stay when he's on tour. Otherwise, you're free to stay at your own house."

Kyo nodded once, peeking into the room. "Thanks."

"I know it's nothing fancy. Gets kind of boring after a while."

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you for showing me." Kyo responded flatly.

"It's not a difficult job. Yuki is very good about staying safe, it's mostly about standing guard at his dressing rooms and wherever else he might need. Walking him through crowds of fans and such... And from what I've seen from your test results and all, you're perfectly capable."

"Thanks."

Shigure eyed him oddly, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms. "What's your story, Kyo? You don't seem like the type to be in this line of work."

Kyo only glanced at him. "Nothing interesting."

"Ah, I see. A man of mystery. That's fine, I don't push. But... Yuki is gonna be a different story. He's in _love_ with personal details."

"Sohma Yuki..." Kyo shook his head slowly. "I can't wait to meet him."

*

_"Just to clarify... His name is Yuki?"_

_"That's correct. Sohma Yuki. We'll set you up with everything you need, including a backstory that won't raise suspicion. Exactly as He wishes."_

_"I understand. And... I'll walk among them as a human?"_

_"Also correct. His name is Sohma, with the given name Kyo just like yourself. You will physically resemble your current self as well."_

_Kyo nodded, flipping through his paperwork. "_ _Thank you. I just... I wonder. How long will I be protecting Sohma Yuki?"_

_"I'm not sure... I haven't been made aware of the end of His plans. Not yet, anyway. But we'll be in touch. For right now, you just need to protect him."_

_"Yes, Ma'am. I will do my best."_

_"I know you will. That's why He chose to trust you with the task."_

_Kyo signed something with his black pen, before passing it across the table toward his superior. "And this is the end of the paperwork..?"_

_"Correct. I'll sign this, make Him aware that you're ready, and tomorrow when you wake up, you'll be Sohma Kyo."_

_Kyo tilted his head a little and tried it out on his tongue. "Sohma, hmm. "_

_She quickly signed his paper, and then smiled widely. "Congratulations, Kyo! You're officially Sohma Yuki's guardian angel!"_

*

Shigure led Kyo off of the tour bus. "I guess we're gonna find out how you do... Yuki has an autograph signing in a few minutes, and I was hoping you could shadow me for the day. I just want to be sure you know what you're getting into."

"Okay. I have some experience with guardianship, but I'm fairly uncertain about... _This."_

"Guardianship? Is that what non-Americans call working security?" Shigure chuckled a little. "You continue to intrigue me."

Kyo didn't have a response for that, but tried to remember the term. Apparently he was 'working security' on Earth.

"I'm gonna have to get you into the uniform, if that's alright? Perhaps Yuki will let us use his dressing room while he's not in it."

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." He began, and then. "The uniform...? Everyone has one of these?"

"Everyone working security, yes. It's nothing special, I promise. Just some black clothes and an earpiece. But Yuki likes to design the shirts, so... We'll have to get it from him."

"Why does he enjoy that? Isn't that a waste of his time?"

"He just likes to embarrass us sometimes, that's all. Wants to make sure that his name is all over our shirts and stuff."

"Why would he want his name on our clothing?"

Shigure eyed him for a moment like he was crazy. "Because he's famous and likes when people bring attention to him. Stereotypical stuff, y'know?"

"Attention..? Why does he need attention? Is not being humble what's most important when it comes to attaining a talent?"

Shigure stared at him again. "Um... I guess that's a good question. I don't know, really."

Kyo squinted a little, making a mental note to think about it later. "Hmm... Perhaps I can ask him."

"Yeah, sure. We're gonna go see him now, so." Shigure led him away, toward the building in which the autograph signing would be in. "Just... Yuki is a really cool person, and he's really funny and stuff... But he's a celebrity, and you have to let it slide a little when he _acts_ like one. It's not really his fault, with all the pressure he's under from his family and stuff."

"My apologies... I'm not really sure how celebrities act."

"Ah, I see. Prefer to stay away from media, huh? That helps me understand you a little more. I won't explain it to you. I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

"Is there any more you can tell me about Yuki before I meet him?" Kyo asked, as they continued walking down a long hallway. 

"Uh... Let's see. It's our job to protect him of course, but he prefers that we don't discuss his eating habits at all. Um... His best friend's name is Tohru. He owns a cat... His favorite person on the security team is Hatori, and his older brother is his quote-unquote manager."

"I see."

"Oh, and... Yuki sleeps around a little, simply because he's afraid of someone only wanting to be with him for his wealth. But currently, he has a boyfriend, and... He's _also_ kind of famous, so they get along well."

"I understand."

Shigure held the door open for him again. "So this is the main room, where the signing will be. There's already a line forming out the front, and a few members of the crew are already out in their positions. I promise to introduce you to them as soon as I get the chance."

"Okay. Thank you."

Shigure led him through a backdoor, and down a hallway. "And this is where the dressing room usually is... It should be-- Ah, _there_ it is." He gestured to a door, and then faced it only to knock. "Sohma Yuki?"

Kyo tipped his head as he waited for a response, and then a higher-pitched male voice spoke back. "Told you not to call me that. It's... Weird. And old."

Kyo tipped his head to the other side. Yuki felt _old_ at a ripe 25? How exactly would he feel when he found out that Kyo was _hundreds_ of years old?

Shigure chuckled a little. "You told me you wanted to meet the new guy, and he's here. I was hoping you had his uniform ready?"

Yuki took less than four seconds to throw the door open. "New guy?" It didn't take long for his eyes to land on Kyo, and he smiled widely. "Oh wow. Look at you..."

Kyo looked down at himself, and then back up at Yuki. "Hello, Sohma Yuki. It's nice to meet--"

"You don't have to call me that, big guy. Yuki works just fine."

_Mental note._ "Okay, Yuki... Um..." Kyo stuck a hand out toward him. "Nice to meet you."

Yuki took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he turned it over to look at the back of it. "You have really nice skin... Wow." He looked at Shigure. "I love security guards. They're always so good looking."

Shigure kind of ignored that statement. "Anyhow... I was hoping he could borrow your dressing room to change into his uniform. I wanted him to shadow me today at your signing so he could get a preview of the job."

"Oh, sure. Aya is already gone, so. It's just me and you, new guy."

Shigure interjected again. "His name is Kyo."

Yuki smirked even wider. "That's a sexy name. We're gonna get along _just_ fine."

Shigure only shook his head. "Thanks, Yuki. Uh... I'm gonna go see if Hatori needs any help, and I'll come back in five minutes to get him."

Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm to pull him into the dressing room. "Momiji already brought your stuff! And Haru got you an earpiece."

Kyo allowed Yuki to pull him around, and he allowed Yuki to close the door behind him. 

Kyo cringed a little, as if the sound of the door hurt him. "Damn... I forgot to open the door for you. I hear that's polite."

Yuki giggled at him. "You're quite peculiar. The pile of clothes is over there."

Kyo had only briefly been told that on Earth, bodies were a little more sexualized than in Heaven. So he wasn't sure if he should have a problem undressing in front of other humans.

He'd simply walked over to the pile, and then glanced at Yuki. "I'm sorry... Isn't it customary to request some privacy in these kinds of situations..?"

"Yeah, but... I have a feeling you're gonna be my new favorite, so. I'd like to get to know you as quickly as possible."

Kyo shrugged and began to take his shirt off. He wasn't one to question the orders he was given. "You're the boss, I guess."

As soon as the shirt was off, Yuki surged forward. "Woah, that's _super_ cool! Is that a tattoo?" He scanned the large amount of ink that stretched across Kyo's shoulder blades.

Kyo's head bowed for a moment, because he'd forgotten. And the memory hurt him a little to think about, now that he was in human form. "They're just wings..."

**

Kyo changed with his back turned, and then he turned back to Yuki. "Is this acceptable?"

Yuki eyed him up and down. "Yes, absolutely. You look great."

Kyo briefly tilted his head. "And... Wearing all black clothes... Is a _good_ thing?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You don't get out much, huh?"

"I suppose not." He'd never been outside of Heaven until approximately... _Today._ Of course, he'd been trusted to watch the earth when his turn came around, but other than that his contact with humans was fairly limited.

"That's alright. We can just hang out all the time, and.. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Yuki offered with a kind smile.

"I would like that a lot, thank you."

Yuki grinned at him and then checked him out blatantly. "You're really easy on the eyes... Where'd you come from?"

"A different country," Kyo responded vaguely, honestly not remembering where he was supposed to say that he was from. 

"Ah, I see. That's pretty cool."

Shigure knocked quickly, and then peeked his head in. "Yuki? They're bringing people in. So... Whenever you're ready. Can I grab you anything beforehand, or..? Do you need to use the restroom?"

Yuki turned to give him a kind smile. "I'm alright."

Shigure held the door open for both of them. "I have a few other things to do really quick. Kyo, if you wouldn't mind following Hatori around briefly until I come back..?"

Yuki gave Kyo a wink, which of course Kyo didn't understand, and held a hand out for him. "I'll introduce you."

Kyo stared at his hand for a moment, before gently taking it in his own and leaning down to kiss the back of Yuki's hand. He held the kiss for a moment, before letting go and glancing up at Yuki.

Yuki was staring at him in awe, arm still outstretched. "My God... Where on _earth_ did they find you?"

_Trick question.  
_

At his silence, Yuki just giggled. "You're adorable. Now seriously, take my hand and let's go."

_Oh._ Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand just as gently as before, and allowed Yuki to lead him out of the room.

Immediately upon laying eyes on Hatori, Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

Yuki stopped too, turning to him. "Is something wrong?"

Kyo was just staring at the human in question, squinting a little. It _couldn't_ be...

Hatori turned toward him, and as soon as their eyes locked, they both smiled. Hatori's eyes briefly flashed a blue color that no human would be able to see, just a subtle way for angels to identify themselves.

Kyo let go of Yuki's hand and almost ran up to Hatori to talk to him, but Hatori shook his head once in a warning.

Kyo understood of course. That would lead to more suspicion. But... Kyo hadn't seen him in so long. Not since he'd been sent to Earth all those years ago.

Yuki kept staring at him. "Kyo, I'm serious. Are you okay?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine. My apologies."

"It's alright." Yuki eyed him oddly for a second longer, and then turned to walk forward a little more and tap Hatori on the shoulder. "Hey, Tori? I gotta introduce you to someone."

Hatori turned to face them again, and he smiled at Kyo. "Ah, yes. You're the new guy. Shigure told me about you. It's nice to meet you, I'm Hatori."

Kyo almost didn't want to shake his hand. He hated the lie that he didn't know this person. "Kyo... Nice to meet you as well."

Yuki just grinned at them. "So anyway, I got a thing to do. So... I'll see you guys."

Kyo watched him go, and while Yuki's back was turned, he smiled widely at Hatori. "It's been too long."

Hatori couldn't help but smile back. "So you finally got your Mission, huh? I'm proud of you."

"I missed you so so much... I hate being younger than you."

"I know... But He truly did us a favor, huh? Putting us in the same line of work?"

"I'm entirely grateful." Kyo moved away from him, trying to look reserved once again. "Which is yours?"

Hatori leaned toward him slightly. "A man named Shigure. I helped him get into this job a while back, because he needed somewhere to go. And now he's my responsibility."

"Oh, I met him. He's very kind."

"And He gave you Sohma Yuki, huh? Really cut your work out for you."

"I asked for a challenge... Because I knew it would get me out of Heaven quicker."

"You _wanted_ out?"

Kyo glanced around quickly, still being sure no one was listening. "I wanted purpose, Hatori. I wanted to be more helpful than I was."

"I see..." He glanced back as well. "We should get to work... I'll show you where all the posts are. Have you figured out the earpiece yet?"

"Yes, but I don't really like it. Makes it difficult to hear when Heaven is speaking."

"They know you're on a Mission, Kyo. They won't be upset with you for turning the sound down for a little while."

Kyo nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Hatori smiled at him, eyeing him up and down. "It's good to see you again, Kyo."

"You as well." Kyo glanced around at all the people in the room. "What exactly is going on..?"

"Sohma Yuki is a very popular entertainer here on Earth. If that's what you're asking."

"It is."

Hatori glanced around once more. "Listen... If you ever have any questions about being partially human, please let me know. I had a very hard time getting used to it, and I'm sure you will too."

"What is going to be different? I already know that my true form is hidden within this human, and--"

"We should have this conversation somewhere else. For now though, we need to work. Generally, all you do is stand watch. Just like how we used to watch over the earth together. But I trust your protective instincts to take care of anything else."

"Of course. I will do my best." Kyo mumbled. 

Shigure then tapped his shoulder. "Okay, so you and I are posted around the outside edges, and Hatori you should still be outside managing the line."

Hatori nodded once. "Yes, of course. I only came by to introduce myself." Hatori immediately turned to walk over to where he was supposed to be.

Shigure then smiled at Kyo. "You and I will go stand in positions 4 and 5, which I'll explain later."

Kyo nodded curtly. "Okay. Thank you for helping me out."

**


	2. 2

Kyo stood beside Shigure now, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to copy Shigure's stance. 

Nothing really happened the entire time, as they just stood beside each other. It reminded Kyo very much of the boring days he'd spent watching over the earth. 

Of course it was a large responsibility, and only the most powerful angels were trusted in doing so. But that doesn't mean it wasn't boring at times.

Whenever something bad happened, it was always a more powerful angel than Kyo that was chosen to take care of it (which he hated) and is why he'd yet to visit earth until now.

At least _this_ part of the security job he knew he'd be good at, with centuries of experience.

It wasn't until Shigure bumped his shoulder. "Line is finally inside now, so Tori's gonna close the door. Which means we're getting more guards inside, which _also_ means we gotta move positions. Gonna go up to 1 and 2, which is right beside the signing table."

Kyo followed him as they walked around the perimeter of the room, only to stand about five feet from the table that Yuki was sitting at. 

Shigure leaned toward him. "Will you do me a favor and ask Yuki if he needs anything? He's past halfway done, but... Just to be sure."

Kyo immediately walked over to Yuki, only to squat down and look him in the eyes to get a read on him. "You... Want tea? Or something else to drink?"

Yuki smiled at him. "Tea sounds wonderful... That would be really nice." He reached forward to say something to the short woman in front of him, signing the paper he'd been handed.

Kyo went to stand up, but Yuki put a hand out and spoke again. "Honey, just wait a sec. Tell Shigure to bring me a cup."

Kyo wasn't really sure how the 'bodyguard radio' worked, but he knew how to get inside an angel's mind at least. He turned his head a little so Yuki wouldn't hear him. 'Tori, Yuki wants some tea. Can you tell Shigure?'

Yuki then tapped Kyo's arm again. "Hey, look at me, big guy."

Yuki held up a hand briefly toward one of the other guards, to hold the line for a moment. 

Hatsuharu nodded once, and turned to say something to the next few people in line.

Kyo looked back to him. "What else can I get you? You appear to be... Exhausted."

"I am, but... Still gotta work." Yuki looked out at all the people still in the room. "Not done yet."

"But... Can you take a break, or..?" Kyo reached out and gently touched Yuki's temple with his fingertips. "I think you're getting a headache."

Yuki pushed his hand away with a chuckle. "Don't be silly. I do this all the time."

Shigure suddenly spoke into his ear. "Kyo, I've got his drink."

Kyo left Yuki quickly, and hurried over to Shigure to take the cup of warm tea from him, only to bring it back to Yuki.

As Kyo squatted back down, he took a quick sip of the drink and then handed it to Yuki.

Yuki stared at him for a second. "Did you just..?"

Kyo looked incredibly guilty. "I... I apologize. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too hot."

That made Yuki smile. "Wow... Maybe you should quit this job and just become a professional _gentleman,_ because you're doing a bang up job at that."

"I'm sorry. I should've asked first, and I won't do it again."

Yuki only shook his head fondly. "It's okay. Was really sweet of you." He suddenly cringed. "Will you also tell Shigure to bring me some pain killers? I think you nailed the whole, _headache_ thing."

*

Once the signing was over, Yuki stood from his chair and stretched his arms over his head.

Almost immediately, Kyo was beside him pulling on the bottom of Yuki's shirt to keep it from exposing his stomach at all. 

Yuki just looked over at him tiredly. "What are you..?"

Kyo whispered to him as if someone was listening. "You're in a room surrounded by people that think very inappropriate things of you."

"I'm aware of this... Why does that bug _you_ so much?"

"Does it never cross your mind that they may try something?"

"I'm certain that they won't. Not with you clinging to me like that." Yuki pushed him back a step. "Please don't ever grab my shirt like that again."

Kyo stepped back quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Not ever again."

Yuki nodded once, and started to walk past him. "Now, are you gonna drive me home or not?"

Kyo just watched him. "I don't know if I'm supposed to..?"

Shigure walked up to him then. "Okay so the crew is about to start tearing things down, which means that we gotta get out of here. You're free to go--"

Yuki suddenly spoke up loudly. "Gure, I wanna request Kyo as my personal guard. Now that Austin is gone the spot is open, and I think he'd be a perfect fit."

Shigure only glanced at him. "We can discuss that later. It's only his first day."

"And all it took was a day for him to prove himself to me, so. I want him to fill the position."

Shigure had to pause, almost annoyed with the snippy attitude that Yuki was carrying. "Well, you're the boss. So... If _that's_ what you want--"

"It is."

He nodded once. "Of course. Kyo can drive you home."

Yuki nodded at him with a smirk, and then grabbed Kyo's hand. "Let's go then, pretty boy."

Kyo was pulled out of the room, and into the parking lot.

"So which is your car?"

"Um..." _I flew here?_ "I don't actually _have_ a car."

"Really? How interesting. No worries, I took an uber here. I'll call them."

"I don't know what that is," Kyo admitted in a flat tone.

Yuki giggled at him. "Got a lot to teach you, Kyo-Kyo."

*

Luckily Hatori was willing to pick him up from Yuki's house, or at least that's what Kyo told Yuki. 

In reality, Kyo just walked down Yuki's long driveway and then instantaneously disappeared as he transported himself to the address that Hatori had given him. 

Hatori was sitting at his dining room table drinking a soda when Kyo arrived in his living room. 

Hatori just smiled. "Was wondering how long that would take."

"Sorry. Yuki wanted to show me a few things in his house, but as soon as his boyfriend showed up I knew I should leave."

"Yeah... I don't like 'the boyfriend' very much. Isn't his name Tristan?"

"Yes. He seemed fairly nice."

"Give it time. Anyhow... Why don't you take a seat, and I'll explain a little?"

Kyo obeyed, crossing his hands in front of himself on top of the table. "I've found that even though my wings are concealed, they still work."

"Yeah. That's the best part of it, I guess. The most obvious things also being... You still won't need to eat or sleep, although humans will. And you can if you want to, but again you won't _need_ to. Most of your powers still work."

"Most of them?"

"I know you haven't had much time to experiment with existing inside of a human, but... You're still able to heal things, fix things... You can still fly, you can still hear the angels speaking, you can still protect yourself..."

"That's a good majority. That's more than enough to adapt to a different environment. The only thing I've found that's challenging is that humans rely on their form of currency to do lots of things... Sohma Yuki carries a plastic card that he told me is endless financial support."

"And the angels gave you one too. It's in your wallet." He spoke again at Kyo's blank look. "The thing in your back pocket. _Wallet."_

"Oh... I think I dropped it when I changed my uniform, but Shigure handed it to me." He mumbled, reaching into his pocket to grab it and hand it to Hatori.

"We've been watching the earth long enough for you to understand what's going on, yes? Heaven hands out these cards to each angel. This means, that the first thing you need to do is either get a house or a car... Maybe a phone."

"But I don't need a car."

"I know. But we're trying to avoid suspicion, yes?"

"Just... Out of curiosity. Does anyone know that you're an angel?"

"I've been _planning_ on telling Shigure for a while, but... I'm just afraid to."

"I have another question, um... Would it be okay for me to live here with you for a while? So you can teach me what I need to know?"

"I don't mind at all, for now. But I overheard that you may get reassigned to be Yuki's personal bodyguard. Which means you'll live with him."

"I understand."

**


	3. 3

The next morning, Kyo had already teleported out of the house to buy himself a cell phone as Hatori had advised him.

Hatori then spent time transferring all of his own human contacts into Kyo's new phone.

Hatori also helped Kyo buy clothing, and other bathroom objects such as shampoo and toothpaste and more.

Yuki's next tour was coming up quickly, and Kyo would need help understanding what humans need to pack for a trip like that.

Just as he was helping Kyo pack a large suitcase, they were both called into work.

Shigure decided to hold a meeting in a restaurant to introduce Kyo to the team.

This led to some very awkward eating of Kyo and Hatori, mostly because Hatori thought it was humorous to watch Kyo eat for the first time on earth.

Yuki showed up so late that Kyo had already spoken to each member of the team individually, and they were all already beginning to leave.

Yuki finally waltzed in with nice clothes on and expensive sunglasses to match, which he promptly slid into his hair when he walked inside.

Hatsuharu said hello as he walked past him to leave, and then there were only three of them left. 

Yuki skipped over to Shigure quickly. "Did you guys already pay?"

Shigure stood from his seat, the bill and his credit card in hand. "I've got the--"

Yuki plucked it from his hand. "I'll take care of it. I'm really sorry by the way, I meant to be here earlier, but Tristan wanted me to hang around a little while longer."

Kyo was still sitting, picking around at a few french fries curiously. Hatori stood briefly, only to say goodbye to another person that was walking out of the restaurant.

Yuki sat down beside Kyo with a smile and passed his credit card to Shigure. "Go pay for this."

Shigure glanced at Yuki and nodded. "Of course."

Yuki then reached over to grab one of the french fries on Kyo's plate. "Not hungry, huh?"

"Not especially, no."

"I'm gonna eat this, then."

"Please do," Kyo responded, pushing the plate toward him.

Yuki shrugged, and began to eat the fries on the plate. "How long have you guys been here?"

"A little over an hour, I think? I wasn't really paying attention, to be completely honest."

"I see... Cool." Yuki pulled his phone out and began to type something almost instantly. 

Kyo tilted his head at him. "Oh. I got your number from Hatori, just for emergencies. I hope that's okay."

"He gave you my number?"

The tone in his voice scared Kyo, and he quickly pulled out his own phone. "Oh sorry, I'll delete it."

"No, no!" Yuki put a hand on top of Kyo's phone. "Don't be silly. I just meant... He gave you my number, but you didn't text me? Rude."

"Why would..?" Kyo slowly held the phone back up to his face. "I can do it now if it'll make you feel better."

"Please do."

Kyo typed out a simple hello to Yuki, and then pointed to it when it arrived on Yuki's phone. "That's me."

Yuki nodded quickly, and instantly went to change Kyo's contact name.

Kyo was watching over his shoulder. "What are you doing..?"

"Trying to think of a nickname." Yuki eyed him up and down, and then smiled. "What do people usually call you?"

"In my closest circle, they just called me angel." Kyo spoke quickly, but instantly regretted it. His eyes went wide and he looked away. "I have no idea why though."

Yuki was smiling at him widely. "That's adorable, I'm definitely gonna use that." 

"Oh, you don't have to--"

Yuki suddenly smacked his arm. "Oh! Is _that_ why you got those wings on your back? Or maybe that's why they gave you the nickname?"

Kyo avoided his eyes, knowing there was no way out of this.

Hatori has been successfully hiding himself for years and years, and now here Kyo is, having been on earth exactly _one_ day, and he's already messed everything up.

Hatori seemed to be able to feel his distress, because he suddenly came back to the table to sit beside where Shigure had been. "Glad you could make it, Yuki."

Yuki looked over at him, and smiled a little. "Isn't Kyo just the cutest thing? I'm so glad to have him along for the ride."

Kyo had been looking away, and he stood from his seat suddenly. "I need to step outside and make a call, I'll be right back."

He walked past Shigure on his way outside, giving him a smile.

Just as Shigure sat back down, Hatori stood. "I'm gonna go with him... Don't leave until I come back, Gure. I gotta ask you something."

"Of course." Shigure responded with a grin.

Hatori then rushed off to follow Kyo, finding him standing beside the building with his eyes closed.

Hatori stood beside him. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"No, just... I think I messed everything up. You've been keeping your secret for years, and it's only taken me approximately 24 hours to nearly screw it all up."

"I'm sure you're doing fine, Kyo. You're new here. It's gonna take some time."

"But... I let almost everything slip." Kyo pouted and looked up at the sky, in an apologetic look toward Heaven. "Sorry."

"Listen... Maybe, when I decide to tell Shigure, we can tell Yuki at the same time. That way we can do it together. Okay?"

Kyo paused for a few moments, and then spoke softly. "I messed up real bad."

"Hey... It's okay. He didn't figure anything out. You haven't failed your Mission."

"Then why do I _feel_ like such a failure?"

Hatori shook his head a little, glancing back inside the restaurant through a window. "You've always been so hard on yourself."

"I don't like secrets. They make me feel like a liar. Telling Shigure that I don't know who you are is a lie. Telling Yuki I don't know why there are wings on my back is a lie."

"I understand that it's difficult, but it'll get easier. You have to remember that If he knows who you are, he'll be harder to protect."

"How so? If he knows that he can come to me if he needs help--"

"Those are the orders we've been given, Kyo. You know that. We can not disobey Heaven."

"But they--"

"No. Enough. Go back inside, and keep your thoughts to yourself."

**

Kyo held the door for Yuki when he walked out, Yuki too busy texting to see him.

Hatori then grabbed onto Kyo's arm when he followed, and smiled at him. "So, I think we should go to a store and get like.. An entire tub of ice cream to share."

"Ooh, can we go to Costco? I've never been, but lots of humans enjoy it there."

"Sure. There's one about ten minutes from here, so we can just pop on over when--"

Yuki randomly pushed Kyo's arm a little. "Hey, I gotta ask you something. Tori, will you hang back for a sec?"

Hatori glanced at him, and nodded before walking away to find Shigure and make sure he had a safe way to get home.

Yuki then pulled Kyo's arm a little and smiled. "I wanna hang out with you. Come with me to my house?"

"I told Hatori that we were gonna go to Costco and--"

"No, no. You can do that some other time."

"But--"

"Come on, Kyo-Kyo. You're new here, and I really wanna hang with you. Please?"

Kyo only frowned. "I'll ask, but... I don't know."

Yuki only shook his head. "No, no, I'll go tell him. And then I'll show you to my car."

"Okay." Kyo responded, without much thought. 

He then stood awkwardly as Yuki pointedly told Hatori that he was taking Kyo for the day.

Yuki then walked back to him and grabbed him by the upper arm. "Good to go."

Kyo glanced back at Hatori nervously as he was pulled away.

Hatori's voice immediately came through his mind. _'Don't worry.'_

Kyo frowned, as Yuki practically forced him into the car. He glanced at Yuki. "How far away is your house?"

"Not long. Why? Got a hot date later?"

"No... I do not date."

"What? Why not?" Yuki started up the car, and immediately pulled out of his parking space.

"Where I come from... It's not very widely accepted."

"Good thing you're not there anymore." Yuki abruptly glanced at him. "Kyo-Kyo, are you gay?"  
  


Kyo looked over quickly. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, maybe it's not my business, but I'm just curious. I mean, everyone knows that I am, so. If that brings you comfort."

"To be completely honest with you... I'm not sure."

"You get more and more interesting every time we talk. Have you ever kissed a man?"

"Uh... Yes, but it was a while ago."

"Interesting... And you've kissed a female?"

"Correct."

"So which did you enjoy more?"

Kyo paused, looking at his hands. "I don't know."

Yuki hesitated, only to giggle a little. "Aw, you're so shy... That's okay. I was only asking."

Kyo just nodded, unsure what to say to that. He turned to look out the window, hoping that would get him out of the awkward conversation.

"Will you tell me more about yourself? You're just so interesting to me."

"Um... My Father has been my best friend for a very long time. I... I've never met my mother. I have many siblings, mostly brothers..."

"Lots of brothers, huh? That's cool... Ever had any pets?"

"No. But I like to hang out with animals." Kyo smiled to himself, looking over at Yuki.

"Oh, I have a cat! You're gonna love him."

"Oh cool."

"And Tristan has a dog, and he lets him in the house sometimes."

Kyo paused a moment. "Oh, I hadn't realized that you and Tristan were living together. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Yuki reached out to turn his radio completely off. "I gotta be honest, Kyo. Tris and I... Are kinda going through a rough thing. And..."

Kyo nodded slowly. "You can tell me. Something's bothering you."

"Yeah. It's just... I mean, you're my personal bodyguard now, right? So if there's anyone that I should talk to about not feeling safe, then--"

"Not _safe?_ Sorry for interrupting, but... But what are you talking about? Why aren't you safe? What's going on?"

"Hey, take a deep breath over there, feathers. It's alright, just... He's kinda mad at me, and I know if you're over then he won't yell at me or do anything."

"He's yelled before?" Kyo's entire face changed as he leaned toward him slightly. "Yuki, please tell me this man hasn't hurt you."

"No, no... But he's come pretty close."

"Then why are you living with him? You deserve better than that."

Yuki spoke softly. "I don't think I wanna talk about this anymore."

"And I respect that, but... Does he make you feel unsafe _often?"_

Yuki's posture seemed to slump a little from his usually proud self. "Everyone has their flaws. He's... He's hot, and he's got money, and.. And he does the chores when I'm on tour, and pays lots of bills... He's just... Short tempered."

Kyo just shook his head, and looked away. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Nobody deserves to be treated like that."

"It's not so bad." Yuki responded offhandedly, as they pulled up into his driveway. 

He had to pause at the gate to enter a pin number of some kind, before the large metal doors slowly opened. 

Kyo watched them, without saying a word.

Yuki didn't speak either, as he pulled through the entrance and toward his garage.

Kyo was too concerned and upset at what he'd just learned to even acknowledge how large and impressive the house was. "Hey, um. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I hope you feel comfortable enough to come to me if he continues to make you feel unsafe."

Yuki glanced at him as he turned his car off, to think about that for a moment. "Y'know, I'll keep that in mind."

*

Hatori was waiting for him when Kyo got home.

And by 'got home' I mean Kyo appearing in the living room with a blank face and a flat tone. "So I guess Yuki and I are gonna be like, the _best_ of friends."

Hatori glanced over, still scribbling in a book at the table he was sitting at. "Oh, that's good. Did you guys hang out all day?"

"He didn't want me to leave until Tristan came home because he was afraid."

Hatori suddenly shut his book, though it was quiet. "Can I talk to you about something really quick?"

Kyo wandered over, still muttering about his day. "He comes across like such an asshole, but he was actually pretty kind to me, I guess."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, Kyo. Though, I'm overjoyed to hear that you still find all the best qualities in humans."

"Oh... My bad. Go ahead."

"It's nothing serious, I just wanted to inform you of our responsibilities at work. It's kind of an every day thing, especially since Yuki's requested you as his personal guard."

"Oh... I didn't know." He turned his head back to Hatori, and changed the subject randomly. "How often does Heaven talk to you while you're on earth?"

"When I first got here, probably twice a week. But now... Once every two weeks, I guess. Of course I can still hear the angels talking, but nobody checks in until I need them to."

Kyo nodded slowly. "I see... Hey, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna grab a lemonade."

"What--?" Hatori stopped, after Kyo disappeared from the table. "Okay then."

Kyo was back a second later, without a word.

"Where did you--?"

"Oh dang, I didn't even ask if you wanted any. Do you want me to go back and grab another one?"

"Oh how I miss having so much energy in my youth."

Kyo suddenly heard a loud ding, and he froze.

Hatori just stared at him. "Your phone, Kyo. In your pocket."

"Why is it yelling at me?" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic, flat tone.

Hatori stared at him for a moment, responding in the same tone. "It's hungry, you need to feed it."

Kyo's eyes suddenly widened. "What..?"

Hatori just shook his head. "That sound was somebody texting you, dummy. You don't have to feed your phone."

Kyo looked down at the phone, touching the message to open it. "Oh... It's Yuki."

"Didn't you _just_ hang out with him?"

"Yes." Kyo read the message and then looked up at Hatori. "I should go. I think he needs my help."

"Do what you need to do. Be careful, alright? You know where I am if you need anything."

*

Kyo knew better than to pop into Yuki's house unannounced. He waited on the doorstep as he knocked on the front door a few times. 

Tristan was the one to open the door, eyeing him up and down. "New bodyguard. Forgot your name already, sorry about that."

"Kyo. Sorry to bother you, I know it's late, but I just wanted to ask Yuki a clarifying question before work tomorrow and he told me just to stop by so he could explain."

Tristan just nodded. "Oh, okay. He's upstairs right now, but I can go get him. Come inside, make yourself at home and stuff."

Kyo walked in immediately, giving him a smile. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Of course." Tristan turned to jog up the stairs. 

A few moments later, Kyo heard some shouting and then Yuki jogging down the stairs with an angry look on his face. 

Yuki pointed at the door when he met Kyo's eyes. "Go outside, _now."_

Tristan was hurrying behind him. "Babe, wait. Please don't be--"

"Don't talk to me. Get away from me." Yuki turned once he'd reached the bottom of the staircase, wagging a finger at Tristan. "He and I are going outside to talk, and you're gonna stay in here and work out an apology for me. You understand?"

"But can't I explain--?"

"No. I'll come back in a few minutes." Yuki practically shoved Kyo out the door, and then slammed it behind them. 

Kyo turned quickly. "Yuki, are you--?"

"I'm fine. I texted you because I panicked. Thanks for showing up so quick, just... He got angry again, and I was scared."

"But you're okay, right? Did he do anything?"

Yuki exhaled softly, and then walked over to sit down on the porch step, tucking his knees close to his chest. "He didn't do anything. He was just..."

Kyo sat down beside him, perfect posture as always. "What did he say?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, if I'm being honest. I just kinda need a friend right now."

Kyo wasn't well educated in these kinds of things, but he did his best to be gentle as he put an arm over Yuki's shoulders to pull Yuki closer to his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yuki was quiet for a second, and then he sniffled a little, very quietly.

Kyo couldn't help but feel concerned, though he struggled with showing it. "Are you crying?"

"No." Yuki sniffled again. "And if you tell _anyone_ about this..."

"I won't. I promise." Kyo tried putting his other arm around Yuki too, as if he were hugging him. 

Yuki continued to cry very softly, never letting it get out of hand. Finally he pushed away, shoving Kyo's chest to create some distance between them. "I feel better. You don't have to stay."

"I would like to stay until I'm sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Kyo. You can just... Go home."

"I can't. Will you please talk to me? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We can talk about it some other time, okay? But... But I would appreciate if you walked inside with me, just to be sure he's calmed down..?"

"Yes of course." Kyo jumped up and offered a hand to him. "Absolutely anything, Yuki. I'd do _anything_ to make you happy."

**


	4. 4

With Hatori and Shigure's help, Kyo was beginning to get into the routine of attending Yuki's concerts and performances. 

He'd been introduced to Yuki's manager, who was apparently also his brother, as well as Yuki's best friend Tohru, who seemed to be in charge of things specifically regarding Yuki's vocal performance.

Meeting Ayame was interesting, because not only did he manage most of the performances, but he was also responsible for Yuki's wardrobe choices. 

Which is also where Kyo was given his official uniform, which just consisted of black clothing and a radio to put in his pocket, attached to an earpiece. 

He'd raised an eyebrow at the bright red color of the earpiece, but Ayame had dismissed it quickly by explaining, "Yuki's is silver, Shigure's is green, Hatori's is blue... It's a thing."

"Ah." Kyo responded, as he placed the piece into his ear. "Any reason?"

"Yuki prefers using colors to label things rather than writing a bunch of words on things. It's kind of fun, I guess."

Kyo had stopped listening, as Ayame had been stepping closer to him while he spoke. Once close enough, Ayame reached out to tug on the shirt Kyo now wore, pulling lightly at the fabric on his shoulders and then his hips so that the shirt sat more comfortably on Kyo's frame.

Kyo watched him carefully. "Not to your standards?"

Ayame breathed out a quick laugh. "Sorry, it's a habit. Clothes became my profession and now it's like a switch I can't turn off."

Kyo briefly noticed that Ayame's earpiece was bright pink, and it made him want to smile. He wondered if the colors Yuki chose represented anything, or if they were just chosen at random.

"Something else you should know." Ayame began, regaining his focus. "Yuki also has a thing about how quote unquote boring the guard uniforms are. I refuse to let him change the color, because I want them all to be the same, and black is the best color to blend in, in a dark room with thousands of people."

Kyo nodded once. "Understandable."

"So instead he's decided that you all get these nicknames on your backs, like professional athletes get." Ayame explained further. "Yours is blank for now, because he has to think of it first, and then I have to stitch the letters on. I'm just telling you, so you have some time to think of something in case he asks."

*

During the concert, Kyo got to stand in front of the stage in a big line up with the rest of the guards.

He quite enjoyed it there. Without even needing to watch Yuki's stage performance, he was still fairly impressed. 

When Yuki left the stage, Kyo followed Shigure very closely as they exited. A few of the guards, including Hatori, stayed to manage the crowd.

But Kyo didn't question it as he followed Shigure backstage, he just had a habit of wanting to know where everyone was at all times.

People were hugging Yuki and complimenting him, and Yuki glanced at Kyo as if he expected him to do the same, but instead Shigure led him past Yuki to continue across the room without even glancing at him.

Kyo respected that there was still a job to do.

Shigure then led him to the stage so they could clean a few things up, helping the other crew members to get the job done efficiently.

Something came over the radio in each of their pockets, and then Shigure nudged Kyo's arm. "We gotta go. We're on Prince duty."

Kyo just nodded with no idea what the fuck that meant, before following Shigure off of the stage.

He quickly understood, as he watched Yuki interacting with some of his fan base backstage. 

Kyo and Shigure stood off to the side of the room, as a few other guards kept a little closer to Yuki just in case.

Yuki took a few pictures with people, signed a few things, and carried on several conversations.

Kyo was almost more impressed with his people skills than his singing. (Almost.)

Kyo felt uncomfortable at the thought of talking to so many people at the same time, and he respected that Yuki was able to do it even after an exhausting concert.

Yuki walked a little closer to them. "How're we doing on time? Can I do like... Three more?"

Kyo blinked at him, but quickly remembered that Shigure was in a leadership position among the other security guards.

Shigure glanced down at his phone before sliding it back in his pocket. "Yes, you may."

Yuki scurried off again, and Shigure and Kyo both oriented toward him as he did so.

Shigure leaned toward Kyo to speak softly. "I can't imagine being able to tolerate so many people."

Kyo cracked a grin, and spoke just as softly. "I was thinking the same thing."

Well, that was certainly a start. At least he didn't feel like he was the only one who thought this was all a little strange.

Yuki suddenly walked over with a wide grin, still in his celebrity mindset. "Alright. Where to now?"

Shigure spoke softly. "Just gonna go back inside and see if anyone needs help, and then... We have a meeting about the tour, if you're up to it?"

"I just wanna go home, Gure. Have Kyo call me a car."

Shigure sighed in such a way, Kyo wondered if that was a pretty consistent thing, for Yuki to bail out of important meetings. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

Shigure then looked to Kyo. "You good to take care of this? You need to come back toward the stage as soon as you're done."

Kyo nodded once. "I'll come find you."

After entering the doors back into the concert hall, Yuki clung to Kyo's arm. "So are you gonna call..?"

"Yeah." A pause. "Can I ask..? Why don't you ever drive yourself to these?"

"I'm not really supposed to. And Tristan can't drive me because he's gotta work."

"Oh.. How often do you get to see him?"

"Like _every_ night? What kind of question...?"

"I was only curious. I apologize." Kyo continued trying to play nice.

"Yeah. You're not good at minding your own business, huh?" Yuki muttered, clearly too tired to filter himself.

Hatori was rushing by to get to the meeting onstage, and he turned sharply. "Woah, don't talk to him like that. He's _new,_ Yuki."

"So that gives him an excuse to be a dumbass?"

Kyo actually stepped back, having to clench his jaw to keep his mouth shut.

Hatori snapped at him, in an honest effort to protect them both. "Kyo, go find Shigure. I'll get Yuki home."

Kyo didn't hesitate for an instant, as he rushed off to do so.

He had really been trying his best to do everything correctly, and still his Mission was proving to be harder than he thought.

He briefly wondered if Hatori had also shared the feeling of wanting to punch his Mission in the face.

Hatori watched him go, and then turned a sharp look toward Yuki. "I understand that you're under a lot of pressure, but you need to be more careful."

"Careful? With what?" Yuki practically scoffed.

"You have no idea how much training some of us went through." Hatori explained cautiously, choosing his words carefully. "And some of us are quicker to snap than others. Just because you're his boss, doesn't mean he's above telling you how it is."

"Oh please, he wouldn't--" Yuki began in a cocky tone, which Hatori quickly shut down.

"Not everyone is as patient, and willing to deal with your attitude as Shigure. I'm just saying, Kyo isn't really someone you'd like to see angry."

Yuki squinted at him. "Am I supposed to be afraid of him or something? Is that your tactic here?"

Hatori took a deep breath, and shook his head. "No. Just... Forget it." 

Can't blame a guy for trying.

*

Afterward, Kyo requested that Hatori wouldn't talk about it.

So they didn't.

They sat through the meeting, which luckily was brief. And Shigure found him afterward to tell him what time to meet up the next day.

So now Kyo sat on the couch with Hatori until he decided that he wanted to close his eyes. He was exhausted from trying to interact with humans all day.

He struggled with sleep itself, but it was still a calming way to relax.

Hatori kept quiet to respect his wishes, simply holding a book in his lap to keep himself busy.

It must've been around one in the morning when Kyo's phone went off loudly.

Hatori didn't even glance over. "Your robot bird is hungry again."

Kyo pouted and pulled his phone from his pocket, only for it to start ringing before he had a chance to look at the text.

He flinched visibly, but quickly swiped the screen to answer it. "Yuki?"

Hatori looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow. Yuki chose an odd time to apologize for being so rude.

Kyo suddenly sat up. "Hey, I'll be right back."

He'll blame his next mistake on exhaustion, and also for not saying anything to Hatori first, so he could've been told to do anything _but_ that.

Kyo quickly found himself on Yuki's porch step, knocking rapidly.

Nobody came to the door, but Kyo could easily hear the yelling argument coming from inside. 

Kyo shook his head briefly. Stupid rich people living so far apart; he doubted any of the neighbors could hear anything at all.

His brain was trying to think through what a normal human would do next, until he heard the argument abruptly stop and a large bang was the only sound he heard.

Kyo rushed to break through the door, trying to do it carefully because he wasn't great at guessing his own strength.

Quickly stepping into the house, he scanned as much of the room as he could to find out what the fuck was happening.

Off to the left of the room, he saw Yuki at the base of the staircase, seemingly unresponsive.

Kyo ran over, and he crouched down to check Yuki's pulse as he simultaneously scanned the staircase for a possible culprit. 

Seeing Tristan jog down the staircase with an angry look on his face, led something to snap inside of Kyo. Feeling a weak pulse on Yuki's neck, gave Kyo enough confidence to step forward and send a hard punch at the taller man walking toward him.

Tristan instantly fell back onto the staircase, and cradled his head in his hands.

Kyo decided it wasn't even worth his time, as he muttered, "Stupid fucker." Before he quickly crouched down beside Yuki again.

Yuki's eyes had opened, and he stared at Kyo without speaking.

Kyo didn't even notice, as he scanned Yuki's body for injury. He had to focus a little harder to utilize some of his other-than-human strengths to search for internal injuries as well.

Yuki figured he must've hit his head pretty hard, because he watched Kyo lift his arm and a glowing light seemed to emit from his palm. Almost like a large flashlight.

Yuki just hummed at him, kind of fascinated by his own hallucination.

Kyo froze, and the glowing went away. "Yuki?"

Yuki tried to grin. "Glad you showed up." He spoke softly, his voice pained from all the arguing he'd done before.

Kyo didn't have any time to explain, as he lifted his glowing hand again and reached out for Yuki's arm. 

He decided to triage a little, and heal the worst injuries first.

Yuki immediately held his other arm up to stop him, still slightly confused about what he was seeing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Yuki. I promise."

Yuki just watched him. "That arm hurts, please don't touch it." He practically whispered.

"I know. Just... Trust me. Please."

Kyo had a moment of realization, and he gently reached out to tap his finger on Yuki's forehead, which immediately led to Yuki passing out so that Kyo could heal the rest of him in peace.

*

Kyo managed to heal all of Yuki's injuries, including a broken arm and an alarming amount of internal bleeding from a few broken ribs, that he also healed.

Kyo allowed Yuki to wake up, as he helped him up from the floor and took a few steps away from the staircase.

Yuki just stared at him. "You're still here..?" Then he looked down at his arm. "Oh weird, I swear that was hurting so bad a few minutes ago."

Tristan stood suddenly, at the sound of his voice. His eyes went directly to Kyo. "What the fuck? Why are _you_ here?"

Yuki practicality forgot about what had just happened, as he quickly hid behind Kyo. "Go away. Leave me alone."

"I swear to God, Yuki... If _he's_ the one you're using to cheat on me..." Tristan warned, as he climbed down the staircase, blood slowly dripping from a possibly broken nose.

Kyo looked shocked. "Cheat..? He wouldn't do that."

Tristan glared at him. "I wasn't speaking to you. Yuki--"

Kyo spoke quickly, in an attempt to protect Yuki from the conversation. "I have a question first. How _could_ you? How could you hurt him like that?"

"What are you talking about? He broke my fucking heart. I don't have to justify myself to you." Tristan took enough steps to now be standing directly in front of the other two.

Kyo didn't stand down, one arm out to his side to keep Yuki behind him. "It doesn't matter what you _think_ he did, you have no right to physically hurt him like that."

"I didn't do anything. He fell all by himself."

Kyo looked directly into his eyes for a few seconds. "No, he didn't."

Tristan waved a hand at him. "It doesn't matter. You haven't been around long enough to understand, but he needs me and my following."

Yuki finally threw back some attitude, even though he was still hiding behind Kyo. "If your fans knew who you _really_ were, they wouldn't--"

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Kyo's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to him like that."

Tristan glared at him again. "Who are _you_ to say that to me?"

Yuki snapped at him again. "He's a friend, Tris. And I'm gonna stay at his house until you figure your shit out."

Kyo quickly glanced at him, only to have Yuki grab his arm and start to pull him out of the room.

Tristan made the mistake of grabbing Yuki's wrist, which caused the immediate reaction of Kyo shoving Tristan backwards.

Kyo used his free arm to crowd Yuki to the door with his back to Yuki to keep himself between the other two men. "Don't touch him. I'll take care of him until you're ready to treat him the way he deserves."

Tristan stepped forward again. "Yuki, are you _listening_ to this right now? You're gonna go off with this stranger just because--"

"Because you're being an asshole." Yuki responded, almost calmly. "Yes."

*

Once outside, Yuki glanced around and noticed that he didn't see whatever car Kyo had taken to get here.

Kyo was on his phone, probably figuring out a mode of transportation.

Yuki quickly remembered that this wasn't the only strange thing he'd noticed about Kyo today. "So, are we gonna talk about what I saw, or no?"

"Depends entirely on what you think you saw." Kyo muttered, as they walked out onto the sidewalk away from the house.

"I... I don't remember much, but I certainly remember the glowing thing that came out of your hand."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, not looking up as he continued to text. "Sounds like you were pretty out of it, to me."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But then how do you explain all the injuries I had before I passed out, that I currently don't have?"

Kyo hesitated a little more. "I don't remember you having any serious injuries when I arrived."

"Oh, no? Pretty sure my arm was broken, but I can ignore that for the time being. How could I have been 'out of it' enough to hallucinate your glowing thing, if I _didn't_ have a head injury?"

Kyo didn't speak that time, staring at his phone without moving. He was stuck.

Yuki tried a different tone, reaching out to put a hand on Kyo's upper arm. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not scared of you, and I wasn't bullshitting when I said I trust you." He spoke even softer, eyes taking on a little more concern. "Just tell me what's going on."

Kyo glanced at him for a moment, before nodding once. "Not here."

*

Hatori flinched when Kyo and Yuki appeared in the living room, and he jumped off of the couch with wide eyes, cursing something in a language that Yuki didn't understand. 

Kyo flinched at the sound of it, and he shook his head. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Yuki tipped his head a little, his priorities clearly fucked up when he asked. "Why is Hatori in your living room..?"

Kyo froze briefly, a little shocked that with everything going on, _that_ was the question Yuki chose to ask.

Hatori was quick to spill the lie that he'd been given. "Kyo's having some trouble at home with his ex. Being the gentleman that he is, he gave her the house, so... I'm helping him out for a little while."

Yuki looked over at Kyo. _"Ex?_ You never told me that. You also didn't tell me that you and Hatori were living together. I thought you guys like, _just_ met?"

Kyo finally spoke up in a softer tone than usual. "You never really ask."

Yuki frowned at him. "Yeah, I guess not." He had so much other shit going on in his life, he supposes he just never thought to care about who everyone else was friends with and whatnot. 

Kyo looked at Hatori. "He needs somewhere to stay for the night, and.. He can take my room."

Hatori just nodded. "Of course, of course... Um. I don't really know how to approach this... What _exactly_ does he know about... Your situation?"

"Oh, um..." Kyo glanced at Yuki for the answer, honestly not sure where they stood.

Yuki only shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. He... He can do weird shit, so. Is he some kind of superhero or something? Or maybe I'm dreaming, I don't know."

Hatori stared at Kyo with dangerous eyes. "Are you gonna tell him..?" _Or are we erasing his memory?_

Kyo looked shocked, almost nervous. "We can't... Can't I just tell him?"

Yuki looked back and forth between them. "Tell me what?"

Hatori sighed loudly, looking away. "Kyo, what have you done? How could you have screwed up so badly? What are they gonna say upstairs?"

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to. But he was in _trouble,_ and he needed me."

Hatori glanced at Yuki briefly. "He looks just fine to me."

"Because I healed him."

"You--?" Hatori stopped himself. "Have you _completely_ disregarded your orders? Not only have you exposed your secret, but now you're using your power on him?"

Yuki didn't say a word, all he could do was focus on what was being said and try to figure it out for himself.

He'd also never seen Hatori so upset before, and it was a very strange change of pace.

"I had no choice! His companion had pushed him down their staircase hard enough to break Yuki's wrist; snap the bone clean in half! Not to mention all the bleeding from his ribs puncturing his organs." Kyo shook his head once, and emphasized. "I _had_ to help him."

Hatori looked away from him. "This is _your_ mess. You get to choose how you'll clean it up."

"Fine. Then I'm telling him the truth."

Hatori shook his head slowly. "You're making a mistake. But... Do whatever you want."

"Maybe while I'm doing this, you owe Shigure an explanation too."

See, and now Yuki was _completely_ blindsided. Shigure was part of this too?

Hatori turned back sharply just to glare at him. _"I'll_ make that decision, thank you." Before he turned to finish walking down the hall.

Kyo watched him go with a frown. "Please don't be disappointed in me. I didn't have a choice."

Hatori kept walking. "There's _always_ a choice. You just have a habit of picking the wrong one."

Kyo huffed angrily, tired of Hatori's self-righteous ass, before walking over to sit on the couch. "Well fuck. Guess I can't share."

"Are you kidding me? You healed a broken arm just by touching it with your hand, which was glowing like an _actual_ ball of sunshine. And then you just touched my forehead, and instantaneously I was standing in your living room. I think I deserve an explanation."

Kyo turned in his seat, facing Yuki who'd taken a seat beside him. "Listen... Hatori's right; I have been _ordered_ not to say anything by my superiors. So if anyone finds out my secret, I'll be sent home."

Yuki stared at him, with a sympathetic look. "Where's home..?"

Kyo hesitated. "Very, _very_ far away."

Yuki turned in his seat too, out of curiosity. "Are you a part of like... The mafia?"

"No."

"Secret service? CIA? FBI?"

"No, nothing like that... It's hard to explain."

Yuki leaned toward him a little. "Talk to me, Kyo. You're kinda making me nervous... What's going on?"

Kyo looked away. "You're not going to believe me."

"I probably wouldn't have until I saw all the things you can do. You have like _super_ powers."

Kyo looked down at the couch instead. "So... I was sent here to protect you. But I can't really tell you why."

"What are you talking about...? Sent by _who?"_

Kyo looked up at him finally, eyes full of apprehension. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? This is sounding suspiciously alien-y."

"I just can't." He looked away again. Why did he decide to say anything? _Why didn't he listen to Hatori? Damn it._

Yuki reached out to gently pull Kyo's chin up so their eyes could meet. "Kyo... What _are_ you..?"

Kyo practically whispered. "A soldier." A soldier of Heaven, technically. But he figured that answer wasn't as safe.

"So... The wings on your back." Yuki swallowed audibly, almost scared to ask. "Are they real?"

"In a sense, I guess."

"Well we flew here, right? Or did we teleport? I don't know what you're capable of, exactly."

"It's hard to explain."

"Well you could at least try. You're being very cryptic and frustrating right now."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just... I can't confide in you, yet. I'm not sure what might happen if I did."

"But you can confide in Hatori?"

"It's complicated, but.. Yes. He knows."

"Wow..." Yuki continued to stare at him. "That's a lot to take in."

"I understand... And you're free to sleep at... Tohru's, or where ever you feel the safest. I won't be offended if you're nervous around me now."

"I feel very safe here, but thanks." He paused briefly. "How long were you gonna keep it a secret? Are you ever gonna tell me the full story?"

"Well... Another soldier that I'm in contact with has been keeping his secret for years. But... I'm not as good at deception, and... It makes me uncomfortable to lie to you. Because I believe that I can't protect you as well as I could if you were aware of what I'm doing."

"I see... I understand. And... If your secret gets out, then you get sent away?"

"That's correct. And I've been waiting for this Mission, longer than you've been alive. So I'd really rather not get reassigned. Also..." Kyo looked away for a moment. "I feel very attached to you, and I'd hate to have to trust another soldier with your safety."

**


	5. 5

That night, Yuki did sleep in Kyo's room.

Of course, Kyo _himself_ hadn't even slept in there. And it's not like he'd had time to decorate or whatever it is that humans do in their bedrooms. Nest, or hibernate or... Or whatever. So the room was boring in itself.

Hatori was still refusing to carry out a full conversation with Kyo, though he promised he wasn't angry. He just needed time to think. 

Kyo walked down the hall just to peek in on Yuki, smiling at him before he turned to leave. 

Yuki spoke up softly, having seen him. "Kyo..?"

Kyo half turned. "Yeah..?"

"What time is it..?" Yuki sat up a little. "Where are _you_ gonna sleep?"

"I don't sleep." _Oh good, that was subtle._ "I mean, I don't sleep very much."

"Oh, right... I forgot you're not... Yeah. Um. You wanna hang out in here for a little?"

"If you'd like me to stay, you just have to ask."

Yuki couldn't help but smile for a moment, before he spoke again a little softer. "Would you just.. Lay with me for a little bit?"

Kyo froze momentarily. He wasn't great with human interaction, and he was a little afraid of what this might imply. "Um.. I really shouldn't."

"Don't let me make you uncomfortable or anything, it's just... It's been a long time since I've gone to sleep alone, and..." Yuki looked down, in an almost nervous way. "I just have a lot on my mind that won't let me sleep."

Kyo fought with that in his mind for a moment, but decided that he had been sent here to protect Yuki, and if that's what Yuki needed to feel secure then he could do it.

Kyo took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what sympathy was supposed to feel like, but he kind of thought this might be that feeling. "Okay."

He didn't speak as he walked around to lay on the bed beside Yuki, laying flat on his back with his arms folded over his stomach.

Yuki was quiet too for a few seconds, and then he turned onto his side to speak. "Hey... I don't know if I thanked you for coming to help me today. And... For healing my arm. I know it's kinda your duty or whatever... But I still appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Kyo responded automatically. "I'm just sorry that you had to go through any of that."

Yuki didn't answer him, but instead he reached over to gently place one of his hands on Kyo's upper arm. "But still. Thank you."

As Kyo turned his head to glance at him, he met Yuki's eyes and he frowned slightly at the information he found there. "It's... It's been a while since somebody's made you feel safe."

"Yeah. Tristan's not really into the whole... Cuddling thing." Yuki offered dismissively. 

Kyo frowned, but didn't dare move or press him for more information. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay... You're here to get me away from him, right? So no worries."

Kyo turned his head again to stare at the ceiling. "You've been asking questions all night... Would it be alright if I asked _you_ one?"

"Sure."

"Why would someone as talented, confident, and attractive as you are stay with such a monster of a companion?" Kyo almost flinched as soon as he said it, realizing how rude it sounded out loud.

He seriously needed to work on his communication skills as a human.

Yuki didn't seem terribly offended. "He's not a monster _all_ the time. He's handsome and athletic and... He used to be very sweet."

"But he doesn't treat you with respect." Kyo challenged, again almost smacking himself for it.

"Not anymore." Yuki began to speak a little softer, at the realization. "I was just... In denial I guess. Kept telling myself that the Tristan I know and love was still in there somewhere."

Kyo still felt he struggled with feeling sympathetic, as most angels struggled with emotions in general.

But he truly felt bad for Yuki, as he spoke in a genuinely sad tone. "I'm so sorry."

*

The next morning, Yuki woke up to see Kyo staring at him.

Yuki flinched a little. "Why are you watching me like that?" He asked softly.

"Trying to keep you from having a nightmare."

Yuki then moved a little closer, to lean against his chest. "Well it worked, so. Thanks. And... Thanks for yesterday. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up to help me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Kyo went to move away slightly, but Yuki whined softly in response. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't move yet. I'm tired."

Kyo was a little confused about what Yuki being tired had to do with him, but he decided not to ask. "Oh, sorry."

Yuki smiled a little, closing his eyes again. "Is Hatori up and moving already?"

"Yes."

"Oh good... Think he'll make breakfast?"

Kyo paused a little while before he spoke. "I don't really eat breakfast." _Or anything at all for that matter, but whatever._

"Oh I see... So he probably went out to eat then?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well.. Maybe we can get dressed and then I'll take you out for some pancakes. You can get a coffee or whatever."

"Whatever you'd like, Yuki. I'd gladly accompany you anywhere."

Kyo really liked this plan. Seemed like an easy way to make sure Yuki was okay.

"Cool." Yuki looked up at him. "You're gonna have to move though. I gotta pee... Can't remember if your superhero body has a need to pee too or not."

"No." Kyo moved to stand from the bed, offering Yuki a hand. "And I'm not a hero."

Yuki climbed out of bed by himself, but when he gave Kyo his hand he smiled.

Kyo suddenly remembered he had a question. "Can you describe to me where your bedroom is in your home? So I can grab you some clothes really quick while you're in the bathroom?"

"Oh I forgot about that teleportation thing... We can just go after you get dressed."

Kyo looked down at himself. "Um... This is what I have."

"You don't own any other clothes?"

"No... I have the power to clean my clothing while I'm still wearing it. So... I never needed anything more."

Yuki's smile faded a little. "So how come you can tell me all the stuff you can do, but you can't tell me what agency you're with or who you work for?"

"I'm breaking enough rules as it is, I'd rather not have this discussion again."

"I see... Well, looks like we're going shopping after breakfast."

"For what?"

"Gonna buy you a bunch of cute outfits. Now, let me use the bathroom and then we can go to my house."

*

Yuki had ordered Kyo a coffee, but when it came to the table, Kyo hated the taste of it.

Yuki was just typing away on his phone to wait for his food, when he saw Kyo cringe slightly. Yuki looked up. "What's wrong?"

Kyo shook his head quickly. "Nothing. I am fine."

Yuki squinted at him. "Never had coffee before or something?"

"It's very sweet." Kyo admitted. "I just didn't want to seem ungrateful."

Yuki eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, sorry. I swear I barely put any in." He leaned toward him a little. "I can order you another one? Maybe an Americano or something."

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine."

Yuki set his phone down, and reached across to pull Kyo's coffee toward him. "It's not a big deal, I'll be right back."

Kyo watched him the entire time, tilting his head slightly as Yuki walked back up to the counter to speak to the person working the counter.

It only took a moment, and then Yuki sat down in front of him again. "He said it'd be just a minute." He grinned suddenly, leaning forward with his elbows on the table to speak closer to Kyo. "Guess you don't need any sweetener in your coffee because you're too sweet already."

Kyo just blinked. "Coffee appeals to people based on personality?"

Yuki giggled softly. "No, I'm just messing with you. Just tell me next time I order you something you don't like. You don't have to pretend."

"Okay."

Kyo flinched as the barista loudly said the word, "Angel." 

Yuki was still grinning. "That's for you."

"I don't understand." Kyo responded a little too defensively.

Yuki just shrugged, with a smile. "I was just being cute."

Kyo still looked a little frozen, but he slowly stood up to retrieve the coffee. 

Yuki didn't know, right? That was just a nickname he chose, he didn't understand the meaning behind it.

Kyo seemed nervous as he sat back down, a darker shade of coffee in his hand now.

Yuki gave him a look. "Try it now. And be honest with me about how it tastes. You say you don't lie, but sitting there drinking coffee that you think is gross just to keep me from feeling guilty _is_ lying."

"Okay."

"And also, you've been lying to me since I met you about being a normal human, so." Yuki teased.

Kyo set the coffee down loudly. "Yuki, I was under _strict_ orders--"

"I know, big guy. I'm just pushing your buttons."

"I'm forgiven then?"

Yuki eyed him oddly. "Of course you are."

Kyo tried the coffee, and set it down again. "Y'know, I just don't think I'm a coffee type of guy."

Yuki huffed, taking the coffee back. "Everybody is. We just have to find the right combination. Ask your coworker or something."

Kyo sat up a little taller as if he were ready to bolt at any second. "Right now?"

"No, no. How am I supposed to explain the disappearing man when you zap out of here and come back a few seconds later?"

Kyo slouched a little. He really was terrible at this blending in stuff. "Oh, right... I'm sorry."

Yuki only shrugged. "Maybe you'd like tea better."

The waitress walked over to hand Yuki his breakfast, only for Yuki to ask for some kind of tea that Kyo hadn't heard of.

Yuki could tell by the look on Kyo's face that he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. Yuki just grinned at him. "It's alright. It's my favorite tea. Promise."

Kyo nodded, hands folded in his lap very carefully. "I trust you."

Yuki picked up his fork and smiled. "Good... I'm glad to hear that."

*

Yuki pulled Kyo by the arm into a fancy looking clothes store, in a hurry to be out of the public eye though he hadn't been recognized quite yet.

The worker immediately smiled at him, hanging up a few things. "Oh, hi!"

"Hey, Momiji. How are you?" Yuki asked easily, sliding his sunglasses off his face.

"I'm doing well. Need another suit?"

"Actually, I'm getting one for this big fella. Maybe more than one." Yuki gestured to Kyo, who looked almost scared to be there. 

Kyo spoke softly to Yuki. "I thought we were trying to make me blend in. None of these outfits look like something you'd wear casually."

"People need suits, babe. For special occasions and stuff."

Momiji grinned widely at Kyo, gently taking his hand only to help him spin in a slow circle. "Hmm... You've got really great lines. I'm sure this won't be difficult at all."

"Oh... Thank you?"

Yuki giggled at him, and then looked at Momiji. "Any chance I could go with him? He's just nervous because he's never done a fitting before."

"Oh sure! Whatever you want, hun. I'll measure him really quick and then grab a few suits for you to choose from."

Kyo glanced back at Yuki, eyes still wide as can be. He didn't speak until Momiji had scurried off again. "Yuki, I'm not sure that I'm comfortable--"

"I know. It's uncomfortable at first, but it's alright. I'll go with you, and help you change and stuff." Yuki emphasized. "I'll help you, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I just... I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't. Don't be silly. Now, I'm thinking I wanna get you a tasteful black suit first, and _then_ we can venture out to colors. You like red?"

**


	6. 6

Momiji first offered Yuki the black suit he had wanted for Kyo, and smiled. "Make sure to let me see him when he's done! I'm excited to see how it turns out."

Yuki nodded, stepping into the large dressing room that Kyo was waiting in.

Yuki hung the suit on the hook, and began to take it apart. "Go ahead and get undressed. Leave your clothes on the chair."

Kyo did so without a word. 

Yuki then turned a little to hand Kyo the dress shirt. "This goes first."

Kyo looked up at him, feeling slightly odd standing there almost naked. "Okay."

Yuki eyed him up and down, smiling all of a sudden. "Well, I'll be damned. I could just eat you up."

Kyo immediately took a step away, hands up to cover himself. "What?"

"You look great, Kyo. That's all."

"But why would you say..?"

Yuki tilted his head a little. "Oh. It's an expression, babe. I'm not being literal."

Kyo took the shirt, but still had a cautious look in his eyes. "Okay."

Yuki turned again to grab the jacket, which he quickly handed to Kyo. "And then _this_ over the top."

Kyo obeyed that too, leaving both things open and not buttoned. 

Yuki stepped forward, only to smile a little and begin buttoning the undershirt. "Lemme take care of this for you."

Kyo didn't move a muscle, just staring down at Yuki as he did so. 

Yuki then fixed the jacket to sit correctly on Kyo's shoulders, before patting his chest a few times. "You look sharp already."

He turned quickly, grabbing the pants and handing them to Kyo. He assumed Kyo would at least have that figured out.

Kyo struggled to do so, frowning once they were pilled up to his hips. "These are tight around my thighs... Is that normal?"

"Yeah. Looks good." Yuki sighed happily. "Ugh, Momiji is _so_ good at his job."

Kyo looked down at himself. "This is appealing to you?"

Yuki pushed his shoulders so Kyo would stand up tall again, and then grabbed the jacket to button it once. "Yes. You look _gorgeous_ in this, babe."

Kyo could feel the sincerity in his words, and it almost made him smile. "Thanks."

Yuki took his hand. "Let's go show you off."

Momiji immediately gasped when he saw Kyo. "Oh, it fits perfectly! I'm so glad to see that. Come here, let me look at you."

Kyo walked over to him slowly, staring at him with nervous eyes. 

Momiji grinned widely, adjusting a few aspects of the suit quickly. She eyed him up and down, walking around him to get different angles. "Wow, you look wonderful. I was a little worried that your shoulders wouldn't fit into this, but they look perfect."

"Oh... Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Momiji turned to Yuki. "You wanted another one as well? I've got a few colors with his measurements if you wanna look at them."

Yuki stepped up then. "Black really is his color, but I also wanna get him something red."

"Oh, I know _just_ what shade of red to grab!"

Kyo looked back and forth between them. "Can I just ask..? Why are you two so excited about this?"

Momiji just laughed, already rushing to the back room to grab the suit he wanted. "Fashion is what I do, hun!"

Yuki only giggled at him, and then looked at Kyo. "I just want you to look good, babe. Not that you don't look amazing all by yourself, but..."

*

Kyo changed his suit, into a dark red one with black accents. When he emerged from the dressing area, Yuki jumped up to stand and grin. 

Yuki eyed him up and down. "Damn... Don't you look handsome as ever?"

Kyo tried crossing his arms over his stomach. "I don't think I like this one."

Momiji walked forward immediately, pulling Kyo's arms to hang at his sides so he could adjust the suit. "Anything feel too tight? Can you give me a specific area; arms, shoulders, thighs..?"

Yuki jumped into it without allowing Kyo to. "He looks amazing, he's just being shy."

Momiji waved a hand at him. "Yuki, hush. Let the man speak."

Kyo looked down at the ground. "No, he's right. It's fine."

"Aw, don't let him peer pressure you!" Momiji smiled widely. _"You're_ the one that has to wear it, hun. Not him. So if it doesn't feel right, tell me, so I can fix it."

*

Yuki texted someone quickly as he and Kyo wandered down the sidewalk a little further. "I wanna take you to the mall."

"Sounds crowded." Kyo responded softly, carrying the bags Yuki had already collected over the past few hours.

"It is. We might need a few more of my guards to-- Wait, if you're a super human, you probably don't need any more help than yourself, right?"

"I suppose... But we still need to be careful. And I should probably tell Hatori where we are, just in case."

"Yeah, of course. Can't you just like... Fly there?"

"Yes." Kyo glanced at him. "Would you like to do that instead of driving..?"

"Fuck yeah." Yuki responded, turning with a wide smile. "Can we leave some of these bags in my car first though..?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a second."

"Wait--" Yuki began, but Kyo was already gone. By the time Yuki was done rolling his eyes, Kyo was standing in front of him again with no bags on his arms.

Kyo blinked at him blankly. "Did you say something?"

Yuki was just shaking his head fondly. "No. Let's just go."

Kyo offered a hand to him. "As you wish."

Yuki giggled, but felt a shock go through his system after he blinked once and was suddenly standing in a corner of the local mall, where nobody would see them. 

It took a few seconds for Yuki's brain to catch up to what had just happened, but he grinned rather than feel stressed about it.

Yuki let go of Kyo's hand, just to pat his shoulder a few times in a friendly way. "Thanks babe. Now let's get you something sexy to wear."

"I thought we already--?"

"But we need more casual stuff. Stuff that makes all the girls and boys swoon when you walk by." Yuki responded playfully.

"Why would they--?"

"Because you're hot. And I want everyone to be jealous that you're hanging with _me,_ and not them."

*

Kyo now wore tight jeans along with a comfortable sweater. He was grinning ear to ear, mostly because he loved sweaters, but also because this was the first outfit that Yuki wasn't making him show off his skin.

Yuki returned his goofy smile. "You like that one?"

"Yes, very much."

Yuki grabbed Kyo's forearm, turning him sideways for a second. "I like it too. You look great."

"Thanks." Kyo looked down at himself, and spoke with a little insecurity in his voice. "I hope I'm not being inconvenient by dragging you around to do this."

"Are you kidding? It's like playing dress up with a Calvin Klein model, I'm having a great time."

"That's a good thing?"

"Definitely. You don't know Calvin Klein..?"

"Not very popular where I come from, I suppose... I'm also not sure what you mean by 'model.'"

"Really? Didn't have any major hotties back home, huh?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it."

Yuki shook his head a little, and then offered Kyo a different shirt. "Try this one too."

Kyo took his sweater off, and hugged it close to his chest. "Please let me keep this one?"

"You can keep it, babe. We just need to pay for it first." Yuki spoke gently to him, which Kyo wasn't exactly used to.

"Oh, right... Right, I'm sorry. That was foolish." Kyo handed the sweater to Yuki, and shook his head at himself. 

He hated how spending time with Yuki had made him so soft. He didn't even sound like himself.

"I'll buy it for you, I promise." Yuki assured him.

Kyo nodded, slipping the other shirt on. He looked down at the button down shirt, tilting his head.

Yuki stepped forward to button the front of it. "You can't just wear shirts without buttoning them. You're _attractive_ but that doesn't mean--"

Kyo stopped Yuki halfway through the shirt, only to grab both of his hands. "Your hands are very cold. Are you okay?"

"Sorry... I get cold kinda easily."

"Well that's because you're very slim."

"Don't flatter me." Yuki responded with a giggle. "But your hands are nice and warm."

Kyo stared down at their hands together, and through heavy concentration, his hands began to glow lightly with a small amount of warmth. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes it does... Thank you."

Kyo smiled, looking up to meet Yuki's eyes. "Let me know if it gets too warm."

"It's actually... It's awesome." Yuki grinned down at their hands.

Kyo watched him, waiting for Yuki to tell him to back off. Kyo let go of Yuki's hands cautiously, only to slide the warmth of his hands down Yuki's arms. "Are you warm now?"

Yuki nodded slowly, watching the hands travel down his arms. "Yeah... Feels good though."

Kyo removed his hands, before looking down at his shirt. "You like this one?"

Yuki had to finish buttoning it, but he nodded. "Yes. You look very handsome. I have one more shirt for you, and it's a little tighter, so... I don't think you're gonna like it."

Kyo pouted, reaching behind his neck to grab the back of the white button up and pull it off. "Why are you so obsessed with tight clothing?"

"Because it looks good on you. That's why."

Kyo frowned, passing the white shirt over to him and taking the other shirt. "You continue to tell me that."

"Because it's true. Sorry. You're just really handsome in general."

Kyo shook his head slowly, and pulled the dark green t-shirt over his head. The short sleeves on his shoulders were a little tight, but the rest of the shirt didn't feel as bad as he thought it was going to.

"See? That looks so good."

Kyo looked down at himself. "But I..."

Yuki sighed loudly. "You don't like it, huh."

"No, I... It's not as bad as I thought... You enjoy it?"

"Yeah. You look great." Yuki smiled at him, and lightly smacked Kyo's stomach a few times. "I can see all your muscles through this."

Kyo took a step back. "Sometimes I think the only reason you spend time with me is because of what I look like."

"That's not the only reason."

Kyo shook his head, moving to pull the shirt off again. He tossed it into the chair in the room, and then turned around to grab his original shirt. "I don't think I believe you."

He felt oddly defensive, which seemed strange. He'd never been insecure before, so he didn't understand why he was only now choosing to be defensive about his looks.

Yuki stared at the wings on his back. "Sorry, I just compliment you because--"

"Because you seem to be attracted to people based on looks."

"Hey, watch it. That was fucking rude. Aren't superheroes supposed to be nice?"

"I'm only being honest." Kyo spoke in a low tone. "And I'm not a hero."

Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm to turn him around in the close vicinity of the dressing room. "No, you're being rude. If I liked you for your body, we'd have fucked already."

"That's your problem, Yuki. You just assume that you can have anything you want."

Yuki let go of his arm only to shove him lightly. "I can't believe how much of a dick you're being right now."

Kyo shook his head a little, and looked away. He didn't wanna argue anymore.

"So are you gonna apologize or what?"

"I'll apologize for being a little harsh with my words, but I will not apologize for the accuracy of them." Kyo answered in a defeated tone.

Yuki rolled his eyes and grabbed the clothes he was going to buy, before he marched out of the dressing room. 

Kyo chased after him, shirt still in hand. "Yuki--"

"Put your shirt on, dumbass."

Kyo stopped walking, obeying him of course, though he refused to get any closer to him. Kyo didn't speak, as he bowed his head and trailed behind Yuki to pay for what they'd grabbed. 

When they reached the front of the line, Yuki stepped forward to do his thing, and Kyo hung back a few steps, head still bowed and arms crossed over his stomach in an insecure-looking way. 

A middle-aged woman standing behind him in line, gently tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, young man? Are you okay?"

Kyo glanced over, immediately recognizing a kind soul that made him smile a little. "I am fine. Thank you for asking though, Ma'am. How are _you_ today?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. Are you sure you're alright, honey? You look devastated." She chuckled a little and stepped away from him. "Of course you don't have to talk to some random stranger if you don't want to."

Kyo turned to her. "You're very sweet... Yes, I'm alright. Thank you." He tilted his head slightly, as he stared at her. 

She smiled a little. "I'm glad to hear that."

Yuki reached out to grab Kyo's wrist. "Hey, let's go. You're holdin' everybody up."

Kyo almost didn't even notice that he was there. He smiled and spoke to the woman very softly. "Your son is going to be just fine... He's got a big future ahead of him."

Her smile fell slowly. "How did you..?"

Yuki panicked and pulled him out of the building by his arm.

Yuki smacked Kyo chest once, as he pushed the bag into Kyo's arms. "What the Hell are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be all secretive."

"I _am_ being secretive." 

"So you just read that lady's palm for no reason?"

Kyo tipped his head in confusion. "I just what?"

**


End file.
